


Minty

by Starfleet_Louvelune



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fluff, M/M, because sometimes things don't go as planned, but no sex actually happens, technically a sex scene for a setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:43:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starfleet_Louvelune/pseuds/Starfleet_Louvelune
Summary: Paul and Hugh enjoy a nice date together. But no matter how old and experienced you are, sometimes things just... happen. Don't judge him, he's in love!





	Minty

The evening had started great, then steadily kept getting better. After dinner had eased into laughs, that had escalated into kisses, that had flopped onto the bed, they’d spent nearly an hour slowly undressing each other, savouring every moment in turn. The whole world narrowed down to the two of them, until nothing else existed in their eyes but each other, they’d worked their way through their favourite routine which somehow was never getting old. Bodies feeling like home, greeting each look and welcoming each touch…

Eventually, Hugh moved to lay down on his stomach with a content sigh as Paul settled between his legs, behind the cushion propping him up. Paul began to run his fingers softly along the smooth muscles, in no hurry, marvelling at the beauty displayed before him. After all this time, that glorious sight still had the same effect as the very first night. This would never get old. The man always seemed to look like a magazine model, almost effortlessly - although Paul now actually knew just exactly how much work went into that look. He laid a trail of kisses climbing up his man’s spine, blindly reaching out to the nightstand for the bottle of lube.

The doctor hummed his approval softly, and Paul made a point of crawling his way back down even slower, running his lips and the tip of his nose along the same path, shifting his weight expertly as he progressed down Hugh’s body, never breaking his pace. This was one of Paul’s favourite moments. Admittedly, he had a lot of them. But still, seeing Hugh sprawled out for him, giving himself out fully to whatever Paul had in mind, as trust and love and patience filled the room and nearly overriding the sense of urgency and lust from earlier, had to be a crowning instant among them all. They would take however long they could, hours ideally - provided nothing came up. And nothing *would* come up this time, because dammit they had earned this!

His free hand went back to caressing the thigh that laid next to him, and the other flicked the bottle open, while he teased Hugh out of his own reverie by nudging his ass with the tip of his nose and a flick of his tongue, before drawing back to sit back on his heels. The sudden intake of breath coming from the bed, followed by a critical groan of frustration dragged a chuckle out of him… A vague minty scent seemed to freshen up the whole room as Paul let his mind run wild again, gazing over Hugh’s form, never tiring of the treasured sight that was his and his alone. How did he ever manage that? A question for historians to puzzle for centuries, surely. Still, he had never been so happily certain of something; the fact they were meant to be, and *would be*, until death did them part. Even once they’d grow so old, that sex wouldn’t really matter anymore, they would still lie down right there to bask in each other’s warmth and love, solid together like a rock. An entire rocky mountain. Nothing could make them move…

“PAUL?!!”

Hugh suddenly jerked up onto his knees and turned around, his widened eyes locking into Paul’s with shock. Startled out of his thoughts, he stared back in confusion, trying to sort out what had just gone so wrong. No noise outside he had drowned out, he wasn’t pressing his weight on the other man’s body like he had once or twice in the past, in fact his free hand had entirely left Hugh’s leg and ass to scoop out some lube. The bottle of which was still open and settled in the palm of his other hand, the minty scent now noticeably stronger in the room thanks to the… wait, *minty scent*? … OH NO.

Paul lifted the bottle up to his face to read the label. Yep, Hugh’s muscle relaxant gel. The one he used when his overlong shifts left him sore from tension. It didn’t even look or feel anything like their usual lube, he had just been too engrossed in his daydream to notice. He closed the cap and let his hand fall back to the mattress as his face turned upwards, eyes closed, unsure yet whether to laugh or groan at his own blunder.

His ever-so-perfect doctor helped him choose by breaking into his trademark giggle, his weight shifting on the mattress as he adjusted his position now that the ominous threat was neutralised. Hugh reach up to cup Paul’s face reassuringly and he gave in to the laugh too, moving forward to lay his head down on the welcoming shoulder. Yes, no matter how things turned out, even accounting for Paul’s mistakes, and bad decisions, and blunders; they were going to be okay.

Together, and okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by a fun discussion & now running joke in the culmets discord server, following an interesting - and perhaps useful to fellow writers here? - post on LJ: https://reverie-indigo.livejournal.com/5686.html
> 
> I don't even like writing sex, I never do, but I couldn't let this occasion pass. I hope you liked it too!


End file.
